


Could have been my happy ever after(you might still be)

by IdeaOfStars



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, MG's a good friend, Penelope is cheesy and so am I, Slow Dancing, also a very sad bean, canon....adjacent, could be considered a slow burn?, im hoppin on the angst train y'all, its gay, josie is still hurting, kind of self reflection, oh look i made myself sad, penelope is soft, posie - Freeform, they're both pining idiots tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeaOfStars/pseuds/IdeaOfStars
Summary: Josie might be over Penelope, but Penelope is definitely not over Josie.orHow Posie's past can affect their future.Heavily inspired by music





	1. Robin Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in so long and I am not the best at editing so bear with me, all mistakes are my own. This felt a long longer when I was writing it lol.
> 
> Inspired by Robin Hood by Anson Seabra, seriously go listen to it.

The Salvatore Library might have been large but there was only so many places among the stacks one could hide while still watching the general population mill about. Josie was part of that population so it was no surprise you could find Penelope out of sight but not far from her.

Penelope was half-heartedly browsing the history section as Josie talked to the librarian about some matter. Penelope didn’t mean to be a creep but she liked keeping tabs on her ex, checking in now and again, either to cause chaos or to subtly attempt to repair their broken relationship. It wasn’t working at the moment but then again Penelope did always say she was playing the long game.

Despite appearing to be engrossed in the History of Vampires, Penelope had not absorbed a word since Josie walked in, blue uniform skirt swishing. Josie had never changed the Salvatore Uniform to fit her style much even though it was common practice for most of the student body and yet, the sight of her in it took Penelope's breath away every time. Maybe it was the way the yellow sweater complemented her hair or…

Penelope shook her head, there had been a time for those thoughts but it was past. The days of flirty cross-classroom winks and butterflies were over, Penelope had fucked that up for sure. And now the love of her life wouldn’t even spare her a glance unless it was to tell her off. But no matter how hard she tried to get past Josie and move on, the thoughts would come back and haunt her. Usually the only time she’d let herself indulge in them was in the privacy of her room when she could let the full scope of her emotions take over and have no witnesses to prove that she was anything but a stone cold bitch. Today, however, Penelope simply did not have the energy to fight the onslaught of memories that came with Josie and being in the library.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

“Penny!” Josie squealed, giggling as Penelope pushed her into the back wall of the library, cold hands resting on the warm skin of Josie's hips, just a little too intimate for their current public setting.

“Shhhh, someone will hear you,” Penelope said, eyes twinkling with mischief and the thrill of possibly getting caught.

“Someone will see us far before that. These shelves aren’t solid walls.” Josie huffed, looking around anxiously, not wanting to tarnish her good girl reputation.

“It’s the middle of the day, babe. Everyone is in class.” Penelope said, leaning in to softly peck Josie’s lips before resting their foreheads together.

“The librarian is still here.” Josie protested, but she stopped resisting, happy to lose herself in the wonder that was Penelope

Penelope scoffed, “Mrs. Barnes? She couldn’t see her hand if it was in front of her face. That woman is completely oblivious to everything around her. Besides, I wouldn’t let you get in trouble. It could keep you from getting to our date tonight.”

Josie pulled away smiling. She linked her hands with Penelope’s, running her thumbs over the back of them. “ I’ll meet you at your room at seven?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, then I need to get back to class now.” Josie pulled Penelope in for a quick kiss before turning and making her way out of the library.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Someone running into her knocked Penelope out of her memories

“Watch it.” she hissed at a terrified younger year who quietly apologized and scurried out of sight. Realizing Josie had left the library and that she had probably been standing there for longer than she would have liked, Penelope put the book back on the shelf and left the library, heels clicking on the hardwood of the hall. She had always liked that sound, it signaled power and there weren't many things that made her feel as good as power did. Josie does, a voice whispered in the back of her head, Penelope ignored it and quickened her steps.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Penelope made her way back to her room. Her friends had invited her to go hang out in one of the vampire boys’ rooms but she had declined, saying she had too much homework. Truthfully, she hadn’t been planning on doing it but the thought of spending her evening with horny teenage boys and keeping up her current everything-is-fine facade made even her homework sound fun.

Penelope turned into her hallway and almost stopped dead in her tracks. At the other end of the hall stood Josie and… Rafael? Josie’s hand was on his arm and she was looking way too sympathetic for Penelope’s taste. Trying to brush off the shock, Penelope decided to not cause a scene for once and unlocked her room, quickly shutting the door behind her. She let her bag hit the ground with a thud, mind reeling, what was Josie doing with Rafael?

Penelope gathered her homework but after a few minutes of looking at it, she knew it was a lost cause and lied down on her bed instead.  
Thanking the universe for the umpteenth time that she had a single room, Penelope let her mind wander. Unsurprisingly it took her to the same place it had been for the last few months; Josie.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

It was the last night of spring break and Penelope had snuck herself and Josie out for one more night of fun before they had to go back to the daily grind. Josie hadn’t even protested when she mentioned going out and breaking curfew, her eyes had simply lit up and she took Penelope’s hand and out they went. Penelope had been shocked by Josie’s willingness to break the rules but their relationship had been developing and they trusted each other wholeheartedly. And besides, what teenager doesn't want to break the rules with their girlfriend every once in a while.

Penelope quickly led them off Salvatore grounds and past the old mill, careful not to get caught by any of the night staff. Once they were out of sight of the school, they slowed their pace to a leisurely walk. Josie looped her arm around Penelope’s waist and Penelope’s heart sped up. They had been dating for months now and yet the effect Josie had on Penelope never changed, she honestly doubted it ever would.

“So, where are you taking me?”

“It’s a secret. We’ll be there soon” Penelope laughed at her girlfriend’s impatience.

“Penny” Josie groaned. “Just tell me.”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I did that, now close your eyes. We’re just about here.” Josie closed her eyes but Penelope stepped behind her and covered them with her hands for good measure. Josie sighed and Penelope could almost hear her rolling her eyes as she led them to the middle of the clearing.

“Okay, open” Penelope removed her hands from Josie’s face and played with her fingers nervously. She had set up the clearing some hours before and was sure Josie would love it but that didn’t stop her wanting it to be perfect and wondering if it wasn’t.

Josie gasped in wonder at the sight before her. Penelope had enchanted lights in all the surrounding trees so the clearing glowed softly, almost as if it had been strung up with fairy lights. A few small speakers were nested in the lower branches and they played music quietly. But the real wonder was the opening in the trees that showed the sky. Thousands of stars twinkled above and made the scene even more ethereal.

“I wasn’t sure how to celebrate the last night of spring break and when I saw that we were having clear skies I figured we could, I don’t know, look at the stars,” Penelope said, voice going almost inaudible at the end, a nervous smile on her face.

“Pen, this… this is incredible. I love it.” Josie said turning around and pulling Penelope into a hug. Penelope breathed out a sigh of relief and returned the hug, tucking her face into Josie’s neck.

“Thank you, ” Josie whispered into Penelope’s ear. Penelope leaned into Josie before pulling away and smiling.

“I’m glad. If you give me a sec I’ll get the blankets out.”

“Of course,” Josie said happily, letting Penelope go. The brunette went and pulled something out from a box under the trees and began setting up. As Penelope was laying down the blankets, Josie wandered around a little, gazing up in awe at the stars, they were heavenly and the sky seemed to stretch on forever. After a few minutes and a lot of rustling, she felt Penelope’s cold hand grab her own and her attention returned to the other girl. They lied down on the blankets, Josie’s head resting on Penelope’s chest and Penelope’s arm around her, one hand busied itself playing with Josie’s hair as the other went behind Penelope’s own head to support it. Josie wrapped the arm she wasn’t laying on around Penelope’s waist and traced little patterns into the skin under Penelope’s sweatshirt, one she was pretty sure belonged to her. Together they looked at the sky, exchanging few words besides the occasional pointing out of a star or constellation. Josie and Penelope were completely at peace in the moment and Penelope couldn’t help but wish that it would last forever. No schoolwork, no reputations to uphold, no anything, just them and the sky.

As much as Penelope wanted to freeze time and live right in that moment, the world reminded her that wasn’t possible. The ground was uncomfortable and as warm as the air was, the dirt was cold, even with the blankets and it was starting to seep into her bones. Josie, seeming to sense her feelings, stood up and reached her hand out for Penelope to take.

“Come here,” Josie said, pulling Penelope up after she took her hand. Josie led them off the blankets and let go of Penelope's hand to fold them up and put them back under the tree. Before she went back to Penelope she turned the speakers up and changed the music. Josie walked back over to Penelope and wrapped her arms around Penelope's waist.

“Baby what-” Penelope paused as the opening bars of Sleeping At Last’s cover of The Safety Dance came on. A soft smile came over both of their faces. Penelope put her arms around Josie’s neck and the two slowly swayed together, silently letting the song and being in the presence of their love wash over them.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Penelope wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape, the love she had felt with Josie had been real and she had treasured it. Penelope damned her self destructive tendencies, ruining the few good things she had had in her life. Unable to shake the sadness that seemed to settle in her bones, Penelope got ready for bed and turned out the light. The girl stared up at the ceiling, she hadn’t wanted things to go to such shit, she didn’t want to burden Josie with her problems, the girl already had enough on her plate. Penelope hadn’t meant for Josie to hate her, but she didn’t know how to cope with hurting other than lashing out. Penelope sighed, her mind wasn’t going to stop anytime soon without a distraction. She grabbed her phone and plugged in her headphones, opening up her music library, Penelope hit shuffle and put the earbuds in. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep without too much self-inflicted mental torture as soft piano began to trickle in.

 

 _“Could have been my happy ever after_  
_Living like we're in a fairy tale”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I'm going to end this but I do have a plan. I was going to make this a really long one shot but I have more to write and I didn't feel like finishing it today. I really hope the transition into the flashbacks makes sense, I hated having flashback written there. Anyway I hope you enjoy and have a great day :)


	2. Robin Hood//The Saddest Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is low-key a stalker again but it's okay, Lotta angst, have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be two separate chapters but the first part was super short so I combined them. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with this so if it's half word vomit I'm sorry, hopefully, the flashback inside the flashback isn't too confusing. again all mistakes are my own. Also, the chapter titles are the songs each chapter was based on. Enjoy

Penelope leaned back against the stone wall of the school, she was perched on the railing of the porch overlooking the gardens, one foot dangling off the side, the other leg hugged to her chest as she looked out at the school grounds. The porch was one of Penelope’s favorite places to sit and people watch, the fact that Josie also liked to frequent the gardens and that this specific perch gave a clear view of all that was happening without giving you away had no correlation to that.

Penelope hadn’t come out here to watch Josie, truly. She had just wanted to get some air and clear her head before going into the crowded dining hall. It just so happened that Josie was wandering through the gardens with Rafael. The pair looked deep in conversation, shoulders occasionally brushing. A white-hot spark of jealousy ran through Penelope’s chest as she watched their interactions. They weren’t holding hands or anything but there was an obvious bit of flirtation going on, or so it seemed to the girl. This was definitely something recent, as Rafael had only been in the school for a few weeks. While the boy was a newcomer, Penelope had been keeping an eye on him since he had piqued the Saltzman Twins’ interest, he seemed like a good guy and he was powerful. He had become the resident alpha after just a few days. Still, Penelope hadn’t thought he would be Josie’s type. He was too angry and had too little self-control. He was also very impulsive and reckless. Granted, so was she. Penelope brushed that thought from her mind, there was no way she was comparable to a wolf. They were all sweaty, hormonal jocks who just wanted a good time. The brunette wouldn’t be surprised if the deepest thing they could come up with was the bullshit fed to them in English class about how everything had a meaning. It didn’t, somethings just happened. Penelope knew that one for sure.

Her developing disdain for the boy probably wasn’t warranted, but hating on him helped distract her from the feeling of being replaced, from the pain that was slowly making a home in her heart.

 

 _“You gave away the best of me..._  
_To someone worth much less than me”_

 

* * *

 

  
Later that night Penelope lied in bed reviewing her regrets. Which was, unfortunately, seeming to become a theme. If only she could tell herself what would happen if she broke up with the love of her life. If Penelope got one do-over she knew it would be; the night she broke up with Josie. She would warn her of all the sleepless nights she spent sobbing into her pillow. She would tell herself not to do it. To try and compromise or just get over her feud with Lizzie. To not ruin the one good thing she had had in so, so long.

 

~~~~~

 

  
Penelope paced back and forth, trying to get rid of some of the nervous energy that was building. She had done everything she could to distract herself from what she knew she needed to do. Penelope had tried to find absolutely any other solution to the problem at hand but there was no way around it. Josie had a specific pattern of behavior and nothing Penelope said or did would change it. The girl simply spread herself too thin, between Lizzie and school and being the headmaster’s daughter, she had no time for a relationship. And it had become clear to Penelope that trying to keep up with everything was wearing on Josie. She had tried talking to her but the girl just got upset when it was pointed out and they would end up arguing. Penelope also felt shoved to the side when it came to Lizzie and she had tried to bring it up as gently as possible, knowing how important Josie’s twin was to her but the thought of what Lizzie did to Josie riled her up so much that she wasn’t able to have a calm conversation about it. The amount of times Josie had bailed on her for a Lizzie problem had become too numerous to ignore, and knowing full well it wouldn’t change until Josie learned to take care of herself, Penelope had decided the best course of action was to let Josie go. Hopefully just until she learned to put herself first and prioritize instead of trying to balance everything until it all inevitably fell to pieces.

 

~~~~~~

 

  
Penelope sat on her bed reading a book she didn’t give two shits about, Josie had texted her that she’d be late due to a “Lizzie thing” but that was two hours ago. They had had this date night planned for weeks, the night after their last midterm was over they were going to celebrate and watch movies. A few new ones had come out recently and both girls were excited. Penelope had done everything she could to make the date amazing, getting snacks and extra blankets, she had even set up a small screen to watch the movies on. This wasn’t the first time Josie had been late due to Lizzie but it was the first time she had been more than half an hour late. Penelope sighed, wondering if Josie was even going to show. The girl tried so hard to please everyone and while Penelope loved that about her, it was hurting their relationship. Right as Penelope picked up her phone to text Josie that she should forget the night all together and just go to bed, there was a knock at the door. She stood and opened the door, honestly a little surprised to see Josie there.

“Hey, I am so so sorry, I didn’t think it would take that long, you know how Lizzie is. There was a thing with a boy and..”

“Hey, it’s fine, I’m just glad you’re here now.” Penelope interrupted Josie’s rambling, pushing down the hurt and trying to focus on the butterflies that came about whenever she saw her girlfriend. Josie stepped into the room and Penelope shut the door behind her. The girls sat down on the bed and Penelope reached into her bedside table and pulled out Josie’s favorite snacks.

“Babe, you shouldn’t have,” Josie said, smiling at her, eyes wide in surprise.

“Well, I wasn’t going to leave them for all the wolves to eat. Honestly, I don’t know how they keep those kids fed.” Josie rolled her eyes and pecked Penelope’s lips.

“Still, thank you. “

“You’ve been talking about how much you’ve been craving them, it was the least I could do.” She said, blushing. Hitting play on the movie that was already in the DVD player, the two got comfortable as the movie started. Penelope didn’t pay much attention to the film in front of her, too enamored with the girl next to her. How on earth had she of all people gotten so lucky as to be with Josie Saltzman? Penelope regretted her earlier jealousy, so long as she got just a few moments of Josie’s time, she would be okay.

 

 

Penelope and Josie both startled awake to Josie’s phone blaring. Josie rolled over to see who it was and frowned,

“It’s Lizzie,” She said and answered the call

“Of course it is,” Penelope grumbled as Josie shot her an apologetic glance.

“Lizzie, Lizzie, calm down. I’ll be right there. Don’t do anything.” Josie hung up and turned to meet Penelope’s accusatory stare

“Don’t give me that look, Pen. You know how Lizzie is, she’s having another one of her...things” Josie trailed off

“She has one of her ‘things’ every day. When are you just going to let her figure out how to deal with it on her own? She’s never going to learn if you don’t. You don’t need to be at her beck and call!” Penelope ran her hand through her hair, trying to keep her hurt at bay. She knew Josie loved both of them, but Lizzie's shit always made her feel less than.

“She’s my twin Penny, she needs me. If I don’t go it’ll be so much worse than if I do.” Josie tried to explain.

“What about me? What if I need you?" Penelope whispered. Josie put her hand on Penelope’s arm but the girl jerked it away, throwing her walls up, eyes hardening.

“Pen…” Josie tried

“Josie, go. If she needs you so damn much every time then you should just go. I need to go to bed anyway.” Penelope turned away from Josie, making it very clear she did not want her there anymore. Josie sighed and stood up.

“I’m sorry Penny.” She murmured and closed the door. Leaving Penelope hurting and alone.

 

 ~~~~~~~

 

Penelope steeled her nerves. If she had to break her own heart to help the girl she loved, she would do it. She only hoped that one day Josie would understand. Understand that she couldn’t contribute to Josie’s downfall, that her issues were her own and Josie didn’t need to kill herself trying to fix both her own family and Penelope. She wouldn’t put that burden on her. A soft knock resonated around the quiet room. It was time. Penelope opened the door, almost losing all will to follow through on her plan when she saw Josie. Her eyes were sparkling and she had her hair up, the way Penelope liked it. The girl’s face lit up even more when she saw Penelope.

“Hey, I missed you today. You weren’t in class.” Josie said, raising her eyebrows.

“I… I didn’t feel well this morning, but it’s fine now.” Penelope offered lamely. Josie seemed to accept it though and sat down on the foot of Penelope’s bed. She looked at Penelope expectantly as the girl sat down in her desk chair.

“So, what’s up? You said we needed to talk.” Penelope looked at her, savoring the last image of Josie as her girlfriend that she was sure to get for a while. She decided to get right to the point before she could lose her nerve.

“I…” Penelope took a breath to stop her shaking voice.

“We need to break up.” She finished, unable to look Josie in the eyes, knowing it would ruin her.

“Wha... What? Penny? Why?” Josie implored “Did I do something wrong? Did something happen?”

“No, I just don’t feel anything for you anymore.” Penelope lied, feeling her heart crack. Finally looking at Josie, she saw the tears spilling down the taller girl’s face. Heartbreak and confusion were painted over her soft features.

“So, ah, you need to leave.” Penelope motioned to the door as Josie stared at her. She needed Josie to leave before she broke down. She would not have the girl see that and screw up her whole plan.

“ Penny please, tell me something? Give me some reason here.” Josie pleaded, making no attempt to hide her shattered expression.

“I told you, I just don’t like you anymore. It’s as simple as that.” The words Penelope coldly spoke haunted her,

“I don’t think I ever did.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 _“So tonight I think I'll write the saddest song_  
_And maybe when I play it in my room_  
_I won't feel so empty when I'm thinking about you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I aware that this is pretty OOC? Yes. Do I care enough to fix it? Not really. The lyrics at the end are from Alec Benjamin's The Saddest Song. I'm not the biggest fan of the beginning of this but it felt like it needed to be there. Also, I do not hate Raf, I love him but I do hate Rosie as a ship so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos, they keep me going. Thank you for reading, have a great day :)


	3. Champion//Trampoline//Ruin My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try to follow their heads, they fail miserably. Granted that depends on your definition of fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIll I ever start off the chapter with something relevant to the plot? No. probably not.  
> Songs are in the chapter title as per usual.  
> also, I need you all to know I wrote this in comic sans
> 
> K, as usual, all mistake are mine, enjoy

Species’ Biology was probably the most boring way to spend an hour Penelope could think of. It was right after lunch and the combination of a full stomach and the teacher’s droning voice almost put the girl to sleep every single day. The stifling warmth of the room didn’t help. Usually, she’d keep herself awake by making different faces at Josie and seeing what kind of a reaction she could get out of the brunette, but today the older Saltzman was nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, Josie hadn’t been in any of their three shared classes today. Penelope decided to look into it after class. Not because she cared, of course not. She simply was in a mood for chaos and the Saltzman twins were the closest route to it. At least, that’s what she told herself.

 Thankfully, that was the last of Penelope’s classes for the day and since the weather had been beautiful all week, the girl decided to go for a walk around the athletic fields. Just to see how to football team was progressing, not because anyone specific was supposed to be there. Penelope sprang up the second the bell rang and booked it to the fields, hoping to get there before Josie. She weaved through the crowded halls unnoticed until she hit the back doors. She pushed them open, hoping no one saw how she had to throw her whole weight into it. The solid oak was heavy and she didn't need anyone to notice how she struggled with them. No one did, thankfully. Come to think of it, no one ever did. Except for Josie. Penelope rolled her eyes at the stupid voice in her head. This was not the time, she’d been in a good mood all day and she wasn’t going to ruin it now.

 By the time Penelope reached the field most of the team was already warming up.

 “Has anyone seen Josie?!” Lizzie’s voice rang out, clearly annoyed. “ Practice started five minutes ago and she needs to be here!” Kaleb noticed Penelope walking up and shot her a look, she snorted and rolled her eyes at him. Taking a seat on the highest bleacher, she scanned the surrounding area for Josie.

 “And who let Satan in?” Penelope’s attention turned towards Lizzie

 “What? Am I not allowed to see how our star team is coming along?” Penelope drawled, smirking.

 “Oh please, like you care about anything that’s not you.”

 “Oh but Lizzie, I’m trying to be more like you.”

 “Hey! Knock it off! Both of you!” Josie stormed onto the field, planting herself between both girls. Penelope stood and walked down the bleachers to where the Saltzmans stood. The rest of the team had backed off to watch from the safety of the water jug, silent and cautious. No one wanted to piss off any of the three very powerful, very irritated witches.

 “I’m just here to watch, Lizzie is the one who got upset. I did nothing.” Penelope said, trying to feign innocence, knowing it would anger Lizzie even more.

 “ Bullshit.” Josie snapped harshly, startling Penelope into taking a step back. The taller girl rarely swore, especially in public. “You always have an ulterior motive. Are you completely incapable of not causing problems for one damn minute? God, That’s all you ever do, it’s like you get off on it!”

 “You already know what I get off on.” Penelope snarked right back, stepping back into Josie’s bubble, smirk etching itself deeper into her features.

“Oh my god. Do you ever think before you speak? Or about how what you say affects other people?” Josie exploded, eyes blazing. “No, you don’t. Because you’re selfish as all hell Penelope. You only ever do things that benefit you and your cold dead heart!” Penelope was taken aback but didn’t miss a beat.

 “And who let you be the judge of that? You’ve have never done anything for yourself! Because the second you’re not useful to someone else they’ll drop you. You need to be needed. You pretend like your heart is so big and you’re so selfless but in reality, you’re so addicted to being needed that if you were to follow your head instead of your heart you’d find that you aren’t capable of being alone.” Hurt flicked over Josie’s face and regret shot through Penelope’s veins but she didn’t backtrack. The words hung in the air for a moment before Josie fired back.

 “Maybe, but I followed my heart with you, Penelope, and look where that got me, now I’m following my head without you, and it’s going a lot better.”  Josie hissed, jaw clenched and nostrils flaring.

 Penelope took a step back as the full force of Josie’s words hit her. Glaring, she turned and stalked away. Back turned and head held high, she made sure nobody could see the tears in her eyes.

 

_“Do you feel good knowing that you’ve won now_

_Do you get high when I hit my lows”_

 

* * *

 

 

Penelope had skipped dinner that night, still nursing a wounded ego, she’d have said a wounded heart as well but that was a given. She’d thought Josie’s current attitude couldn’t make her feel any worse than it did already but apparently life is full of surprises. Penelope had been doing homework but the growling of her stomach had been killing her focus for the last half hour. Deciding that no one would possibly be in the kitchen at this hour, she figured it was safe to go sneak some food. She had never had a problem breaking curfew to steal snacks. It had been more fun with Josie but - Penelope pinched herself before she could get caught in any memories. She knew she’d had ruined any shot she had left with Josie and from that moment forward, she was going to try and move on. God knows the other girl had.

 Silently closing her bedroom door, Penelope crept into the hall, making sure the night staff wasn’t in her vicinity. She determined the coast was clear and snuck into the only stairwell that led to the kitchen. Penelope kept to the sides of the stairs to avoid any noises the old wood could make that would alert someone to what she was doing. Despite having done this many times, the thrill of sneaking around never got old. It had lost some of the fun it used to possess when she had been doing it with or for a certain someone but no matter. There was nothing Penelope could do now, and mulling about it wouldn’t help.

 “If only my heart would get on the same page.” She muttered under her breath. She had reached the bottom of the stairs and the only place left to get through was the empty hall that housed the kitchen door. The hallway looked empty, but this was one of the most frequented areas of the night staff, both to get snacks and to keep students from doing the same. Penelope checked the entrance to the hall, making sure no one was coming. Penelope turned out of the stairwell and slammed into someone.

 Josie. Penelope’s eyes grazed over her ex’s body as they stared at each other in shock. From her sinfully short pajama shorts to the thin tank that left nothing to the imagination. The other girl would wear it to their sleepovers from time to time when they were dating to rile Penelope up. It had never failed to get a reaction before and it wasn’t stopping now. Penelope’s breath hitched in her throat as Josie grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the stairwell.

 “What the hell are you doing?” Josie demanded

 “I could ask you the same thing.” Penelope shot back. Josie huffed. Her eyes wandered down to Penelope’s shirt, the top buttons on which had been undone while she did homework so she didn't strangle herself on the high collar. Penelope could guess where Josie’s eyes were headed next, she had taken off her tights and was left with just the uniform skirt which she kept pulled up higher than was probably allowed in an attempt to make the uniform at least a little stylish.

 “You weren’t at dinner. You snooze you lose.” Penelope snorted at the childish expression, but the fact that Josie had noticed she missed dinner swirled around her mind.

 “Yeah, well I needed to keep some of my dignity tonight.” She said pointedly.

“You had it coming and you know it.”

 “You’re just mad I called you out. And that I’m right.”

 “Please,” Josie rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Penelope, causing the other girl to step back, Penelope’s back hit the wall. The stairwell was cramped but that didn’t stop Josie’s advancements. The space between them grew smaller as Josie continued her rant. “You don’t know the first thing about what it means to have a heart. I might be needy but at least I’m not a selfish-” Penelope’s lips were on Josie’s in a bruising kiss, effectively stopping the girl’s speech. Josie’s hands went to Penelope’s neck and pulled her even more into the kiss. The shorter girl’s hands tangled themselves in Josie’s hair, knowing what it did to her. Penelope pressed her hips into Josie and used the girl’s momentary surprise to flip them and press her against the wall.

Josie’s hands traveled down from Penelope’s neck to her waist and pulled her infinitely closer, drawing a soft gasp from the shorter girl’s throat. Her hands continued down to Penelope’s ass and squeezed, Penelope moaned into the kiss. They both pulled away, chests heaving. Penelope looked at Josie, the girl’s pupils were blown and her hair was wild. She was absolutely gorgeous. The girls stared at each other for another moment before Josie pulled them back into another kiss. She slipped her tongue into Penelope’s mouth and they wrestled for a moment before Penelope gave in. She pulled away and began planting wet, open-mouthed kisses on Josie’s neck. The girl tilted her head up to give Penelope better access, gasps spilling out of her mouth as Penelope made her way down to her pulse point. She planted a soft kiss there before biting down gently and smoothing her tongue over the heated skin. Arousal filled her as she looked at the mark she’d left. Josie’s hands found her face and pulled her back into a hard kiss. The taller girl's hands slipped under Penelope's shirt and ran over her toned abdomen.

 “Your room. Now.” Josie panted, pulling away from Penelope’s lips. Penelope just grabbed her arm and quickly led her back to her dorm. Once the door was locked and a was silencing spell cast, Josie pushed Penelope into the wall and pinned her there with her hips before returning her lips to Penelope’s, further banishing any thoughts Penelope had of getting over the siphoner. The heated game of back and forth they’d been playing might end up killing Penelope but she’d be damned if she didn’t try to drag Josie down with her.

 

_“When I dream of dying_

_I never feel so loved.”_

 

 

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed in through the window, hitting Penelope’s face, she groaned and rolled over, tucking her self closer to the warm thing in her bed. Slowly coming to, she realized that the warm thing was a body. Josie’s body.  The events of the previous night came flooding back to her. The same thing appeared to be happening to the girl next to her who shot up and looked around the room. Remembering what had happened Josie turned to Penelope, horrified. Several emotions danced on her face before she decided on a mix of anger and regret.

“This never happened.” Josie spat out, dressing as fast as possible. Penelope sat up, not saying anything. Of course. This had been a mistake. The small bit of hope she had that Josie might still want her vanished. The other girl straightened her hair and in Penelope’s mirror and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 “Well shit.” Penelope groaned and plopped back down on her back.

She had woken up with the love of her life in her bed and the girl had left without a second glance. Penelope knew she was fucked, how the hell could she get over a someone like that?  Any plan she’d had to move on was shot. No matter how hard she tried, Josie always pulled her back in. Last night had shown that. She might have been the one to end it, but Josie was, as always, rocking her world and she wanted her girl back. How she’d manage to get her back, Penelope didn’t know. But she was a Park, and they were nothing if not stubborn.

 

 

_“You set fire to my world, couldn't handle the heat_

_Now I'm sleeping alone and I'm starting to freeze_

_Baby, come bring me help_ _Let it rain over me_  

_Baby, come back to me”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a note in the plan I'm using for this fic that just says tension, I was like tension, what the hell did I mean by that, what kind of tension? Then I stopped, paused “what kind of tension? Sexual tension.” idk how well it translated into this but I tried and really, isn’t that all anyone can do?  
> Also, can you tell I don't do confrontation? All of that sounded meaner in my head but oh well. Thank you so much for your comments, you're all so nice. <3


	4. The Enemy//You are the Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has a come to Jesus moment. They're both just really fuckin soft okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, I love my baby boy M.G. and I wrote this after making myself sick from eating too many carrots. All mistakes are mine, you know this already, let's get to it. Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> (seriously though, listen to Calum Scott's "You are the Reason" during the second part. you're meant to)

It had been a week since Penelope and Josie’s recent fling and the pair hadn’t spoken a word to each other since. Josie couldn’t even look at Penelope without blushing and the latter had been waking up most nights dazed from some interesting dreams about her ex. But, since Penelope wanted Josie to forgive her, she had been leaving her alone. No flirty winks or sexual jokes of any kind. It wasn’t the easiest thing Penelope had done but for Josie? It was worth it.

 

She had joined M.G. in the library for a study session before their science test later in the week. The two were playfully quizzing each other and M.G. was mid-laugh, trying to read a flashcard on the average duration of witch sex, when Josie walked in. Penelope’s eyes followed her as she went over to one of the sections on monsters. The girl looked a little pale but it had been storming all week so she chalked it up to that, trying not to worry too much. Josie seemed to feel her eyes on her and glanced over at Penelope, who looked away. She wasn’t one to shy away from things like that usually, but in the spirit of turning over a new leaf when it came to Josie, she did.

 

 Penelope and M.G. decided to take a break from studying. Well, the small amount of it they were doing anyway.

 “So Peez, what’s up with you and Josie?” M.G. inquired, keeping his voice down so as not to alert the girl in question that she was being discussed. They were friends, and he knew that talking about her to her ex probably wouldn’t make her jump for joy anytime soon.

 “I’m giving her space to sort things out with her feelings, and with her life. We hooked up last week and she was really upset.” Penelope sighed, she didn’t want to open Josie up to any embarrassment, but M.G. was her friend too and she was allowed to talk about things like this with him. He would pester her until he got every last detail anyways if she didn’t keep him up to date.

 “Damn, she's not the type to hit and run. And I didn’t think you were the type to leave it alone.” M.G. said, raising his eyebrows.

 “I’m not, but I’m trying something new.” Penelope explained, causing M.G. to smile knowingly.

 “Good on you. Though I never thought I’d see the great Penelope Park so whipped.” He teased, causing Penelope to smack him with her flashcards, laughing.

 “Okay, if you’re gonna -" A loud thud interrupted what she was saying. Both teens turned and to their horror, saw Josie sprawled on the floor, unconscious.  The two jumped up and hurried over to her.

“Jo. Jo. Hey Josie.” Penelope cooed, picking up Josie’s head and placing it in her lap. She shook the prone girl gently.

“What the hell happened?” M.G. said, looking around to see if anyone had seen, but the library was empty save for the three of them.

 “She’s not waking up. M.G! She’s not waking up!” Penelope began to panic, trying to think of what might have caused this and how serious it could be.

 “What do we do?” M.G fretted about anxiously, wringing his hands. The boy didn’t do well in high-stress situations and seeing his best friend out without a reason was freaking him out.

 “Um, lets… let’s get her to the nurse. She’ll know what to do.” Penelope decided after a moment. “Come here, you have to carry her. I can’t” She instructed, not trusting herself to not drop Josie.  M.G. did as told and the two raced to the nurse’s office as quickly and discreetly as possible, not wanting anyone to see Josie in this state. The girl would be embarrassed enough that Penelope had witnessed this, she didn’t need the whole school knowing as well.

 

Penelope shoved open the door to the nurse’s office, startling the woman inside.

 “Josie fainted in the library, we don’t know why” Penelope rushed out, as M.G. was guided to set Josie down on one of the beds.

 “Okay, when did this happen? The nurse asked before quietly reciting a spell over Josie’s head.

 “About four minutes ago. We came as fast as we could.”

 “Alright, you two did well getting her here. It appears Miss Saltzman is sick and was using magic to suppress up the symptoms. The excessive magic usage combined with the sickness and a lack of sleep overexerted her. Her body is exhausted and that caused her to faint so it could try to recover.” Penelope’s eyes went wide, her concern beginning to take over her rational thought. M.G. put his hand on her shoulder to help calm her, reminding her that he was there. She took a breath and steadied herself.

 “But Josie doesn’t have magic, she’s a siphoner,” Penelope questioned, confused.

 “That makes it worse,” The nurse explained, “Since she has no magic reserves to pull from, she has to do extra work to get the magic before she uses it. I’m not saying that if she had her own magic she wouldn’t have fainted, but it wouldn’t have taken such a toll on her.”  Seeing the looks on the teens’ faces, her eyes softened. “She’s going to be okay, her body just needs to rest and recover. It won’t take too long but you two need to go to dinner, she’s fine here.”

 “Ma’am, with all due respect, we’re not leaving until she wakes up. We can eat later.” M.G. said, glancing at Penelope, who nodded. The woman sighed, knowing any attempts to make them leave would be futile. Normal kids were stubborn, worried supernatural kids, even more so.

 “Alright, but you need to be quiet. I wasn’t kidding when I said she needs rest.” She said, before exiting to her office in the adjacent room.

 “Thank you, ma’am.” M.G. pulled up two chairs and motioned for Penelope to sit. She shook her head and paced around the small room instead.

 “Peez,” the boy started, “It’s not your fault. She does this, and you know that. You couldn’t have stopped it, even if you were talking to her.”

 “I could’ve noticed something was off. I should have.”

 M.G. sighed, giving Penelope a sad look before speaking.

 “I know you know this but Josie doesn’t put herself first. She’d sooner give you the clothes off her back in the middle of a blizzard then take care of herself. That’s not your fault. The only thing you can do is try to help her realize that. And you got the closest anyone ever has to getting her to realize it. I’ve known Jo for a long time, and you did help her. Even if it didn’t seem so.”

 “Thanks M.G, I just wish I could have done more. Sooner. So it didn’t come to this.”

 “I think we all do P.” Penelope stopped pacing and took the offered chair, giving her friend a small smile before returning her attention to Josie. She had regained a little color but not enough to stop Penelope from continuing to worry.

 

The pair sat in the dim room for a while, making occasional small talk but keeping their attention on the unconscious girl. This was such a Josie thing to do, it almost made Penelope laugh. As long as she’d known her, Josie had been selfless, too selfless. Focusing on other people’s happiness instead of her own. She loved that Josie cared so much about everyone, it was admirable, but she just wished Jo would know when to call it.

 Movement on the bed pulled Penelope from her thoughts. Josie groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

 “Where am I?” She whispered hoarsely.

 “The nurse’s office, you fainted.” M.G. explained as Josie looked around. Her gaze settled on Penelope after a moment.

 “Get out.” She muttered, her voice hollow and tinged with anger and embarrassment. Hurt danced on Penelope features as the other girl's words wore yet another hole in her already broken heart.

 “Jo…” M.G. tried, but Penelope had already stood and began to exit the room. Looking at Josie once more before she closed the door, shock was evident on the girl’s face. She clearly hadn’t expected Penelope to do what she's asked and on the first try.

 “Feel better JoJo” Penelope murmured softly as she left.

 

_“But you say_  
_Don’t try to follow me_  
_I would hold you down if I could_ _  
_ Make you the enemy”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Penelope had been lying on her bed listening to music for the past hour. She’d tried to read, but her worry for Josie had quickly made that impossible. Unable to think of anything else to try, she’d resorted to staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t helping lessen her concern but the music was good so she stayed there.

 

A soft knock on her door startled her out of her haze. Lowering the music on her speaker, she rolled off the bed and went to open the door. After the earlier events, she certainly wasn’t expecting to see Josie standing there. Penelope stared at her, shocked.

 “Hi,” Josie said quietly, a faint smile playing on her lips.

 “Uh hi?” Penelope stammered. “Can I help you?”

 “Not exactly. Can we talk?”

 “Sure.” Penelope opened the door fully and stepped back to let Josie in.  She sat down on her bed, looking at the other girl expectantly as she closed the door.

“Okay.” Josie started, “Please just let me talk and don’t interrupt” Penelope raised her eyebrows, silently telling her to go on.

 “First, I want to thank you for getting me to the nurse. I’m - “ she sighed. “I’m glad it was you.” Penelope smiled, heart warming a bit as Josie continued.

 “You were right. I don’t take care of myself. I focus too much on other people and their wellbeing. That isn’t healthy and I can see that now. I know I got mad at you every time you brought it up and I’m sorry, you trying to take care of me. There’s… a lot going on but I realized that’s no excuse and I wanna do better but,” She paused and took a deep breath. “But I’ll need help. I wanted to know if you’d help. I don’t know how that would work but I’m willing to try to figure it out. You can say no, obviously. I know this isn’t something you ask your ex but, I trust you. And you get it. You always have.”

 Penelope blinked back the few tears that were forming in her eyes before speaking.

 “Of course. Jo. Of course, I’ll help. You know I will. I'm glad you realized. I just wish you didn’t have to faint to figure it out.”

 “I know. I do too, but that’s life I guess.” Josie chuckled. Both girls gazed at each other thoughtfully. The quiet music filling the comfortable silence. Penelope patted the spot next to her on the bed. Josie willing sat down, the familiar closeness mending a little of both of their broken hearts.

 “Why did you listen to me?” Josie asked, breaking the silence.

 “What do you mean?”

 “Earlier, when I told you to leave. You just did. You didn’t say anything, you just listened. I only had to ask once.”

 Penelope looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers. She thought for a moment before speaking.

 “You wanted me to leave. So I did. You were hurt and vulnerable. I didn’t want to make you feel any worse.” She looked up hesitantly, finding Josie’s eyes softening. “And… and I have been trying something new.” She said slowing, choosing her words carefully, trying to convey her sincerity. “ You're obviously still hurting and don’t want me around. I don’t want to make it any worse. So I’m giving you space. To heal. I know I hurt you and I need you to know that I am so, so sorry, JoJo. You were right the other day, I cause problems. I don’t know how else to deal with things, besides lashing out.”

 “Penny.” Josie tried, but the words died on her lips. She wiped at her eyes. “Thank you. And I know I hurt you too. I treated you unfairly, both when we were dating and after.”

 “Hey, that’s fine. You didn’t mean it. I’m sorry about how I treated Lizzie, too. Seeing how she affected you, even if it’s not entirely her fault, just makes my blood boil. I’m gonna do the same thing for her that I’m doing for you, sort of. I’m done messing with her. It might hurt her, but it also hurts you, and I can’t do that anymore.” Penelope finished, holding Josie’s gaze. The other girl suddenly pulled her in she and buried her head in Penelope’s shoulder. Penelope’s arms instinctually wrapped around Josie’s back as she returned the hug. This conversation was something they’d both needed and Penelope could feel some of the weight leave her heart. Despite there being things they hadn’t said, their grip on each other conveyed more than their words ever could. They pulled apart and Penelope wiped another stray tear from Josie’s face.

“Hey, none of that.” She cooed.

 “Happy tears” Josie reassured her. They sat together in silence, enjoying each other’s company. After a while, Penelope spoke again.

 “I know that I hurt you, but maybe we could try to be, I don’t know, friends?” It came out a lot more timidly than she had meant, but it was raw and real, something Josie deserved.

 “I think I’d like that very much.” Josie’s smile may have been small, but a certain cautious joy shone in her eyes. Eyes Penelope knew she could get lost in. Making Josie happy had always been enjoyable and something she strove to do, day and night, if for no other reason than the look she would get from her after. It was almost the look she was currently getting. A look she would do anything to get again.

 The curfew bell rang out, signaling that their moment was over and Josie needed to leave. Neither girl wanted to ruin the moment so they wordlessly stood and looked at each other. Penelope was the one to initiate this hug, it was soft and quick but it said what she needed it to and she knew Josie understood. She always did.

 “Goodnight Penny.”

 “Night JoJo.” 

After Josie left, Penelope walked back over and lied down on her bed. She whispered the spell that would turn off the lights as she adjusted the speaker’s volume again, turning it back up. A piano’s soft melody began to spill out.

 

 

_“There goes my heart beating_  
_'Cause you are the reason_  
_I'm losing my sleep_  
_Please come back now_

_There goes my mind racing_  
_And you are the reason_  
_That I'm still breathing_  
_I'm hopeless now_

_I'd climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I've broken_  
_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_  
_That you are the reason”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had so so so much fun writing that last scene. I love it so much. Happy ending for y'all tonight. Also, I live for the emails telling me you guys are leaving comments/kudos. I'm so happy you're enjoying it. Have a nice day/night.


	5. Carry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys missed some angst, finally Pen's backstory, or my headcanon of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent a very long time thinking about what Penelope's backstory could be so this gets a lil angsty. But Jo's there so really how bad can it be?
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine, enjoy!

The worst of the spring storms had stopped and The Salvatore school was now only experiencing the occasional short rainstorm that quickly gave way to abundant sunshine. The old saying “April showers bring May flowers” hadn’t been wrong and because of that, Penelope and Josie’s mandatory school chore for the week was gardening. Managing the recent explosion of growth more specifically. Most students would have complained at having to kneel in the dirt and hot sun for hours but Penelope didn’t mind it, especially because of who her partner was. Their relationship was on the mend and the two felt close enough to call each other friends. This was leaps and bounds ahead of where Penelope felt she deserved to be but she wasn’t going to complain. Josie might not be her girlfriend, but having her in her life and not hating her was better than nothing at all.

Penelope had been trying unsuccessfully to wrestle a weed out of the ground for the past five minutes when she realized Josie had been watching her, amused.

“Y’know, I always figured you'd be better with weeds.” Josie quipped, causing Penelope to snort at the lame joke.

 “Yeah well, this is a bit out of my usual area of expertise." She teased back. The banter felt good, easy. It was more natural than any conversation she’d had in a while, especially with the other girl. Penelope gave the weed another solid, two-handed tug and the stubborn thing finally popped out, surprising Penelope into falling on her butt from the sudden lack of resistance in the plant. Josie’s eyes widened before she cracked up.

 "Oh shut up,” Penelope said, but it was light-hearted and after a minute, she too started to laugh. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed the small, mundane parts of being around Josie. Her adorable laugh had yet to cease and it brought out a side of Penelope she’d tried to bury. Both girls took a deep breath, attempting to calm themselves so they could continue working, but a quick glance at each other sent them back into a fit of giggles. Looking around and seeing a pile of dirt that had yet to be used, Penelope had an idea. Once Josie had calmed herself and gone back to work Penelope wet her hands and covered them in dirt. She pretended to casually walk behind the other girl before getting her attention.

 "Hey Jo, can you turn around for a second?”

 “Yeah wh - “ Penelope smeared her dirt covered hand over Josie’s cheek the moment she turned. There wasn’t enough dirt to make the girl mad, but just enough to make her look funny.  Josie stared at Penelope’s devilish smirk before she set her face in a determined smile, mischief dancing in her eyes. Josie grabbed a handful of dirt and launched it at Penelope, catching her off guard. The dirt hit Penelope square in the face and she stood there in shock for just a moment before brushing it off. She hadn’t expected Josie to retaliate but now that she had, it was on.

 The two traded off actually gardening and tossing dirt at each other, They’d plant a flower or two, or prune a bush until the other appeared off guard, then they’d strike, throwing dirt or plants. By the time they had mostly finished, there was probably more dirt on them and the pathway then there was in the actual garden. Faces flushed and smiles wide, the two laughed at what they’d done. It had been an awesome Saturday, one that reminded Penelope of a different time, but for once she wasn’t nostalgic. They had been happy both times, albeit for different reasons but still. She’d missed her girl and evidently, she’d been missed as well.

 Just as they were leaving the gardens a flash of pink caught Penelope’s eye, she turned into the memory, welcoming it for the first time in forever.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was late, way past curfew as Penelope and Josie wandered through the star-lit gardens hand in hand. If they were caught on a school night the punishment would be severe, especially since Josie was the headmaster’s daughter, but neither of them could find it in themselves to care. The gardens were just bright enough to see a few feet in front of yourself but the couple didn’t mind. Their conversation had given way to tranquil silence, each girl quietly lost in her own thoughts. Those thoughts might have been their own, but certain parts of them were most definitely shared, be it through soft touches or fond looks.

 Penelope had had a long and stressful day so she had jumped when Josie suggested a midnight walk in their favorite place. Being among the flowers with her favorite person was such a wondrous experience, it always left her soul feeling replenished. Josie stopping pulled her out of her musings. She didn’t say anything, just gazed at Penelope, drinking in her features. Penelope did the same, the way Josie’s eyes shone in the moonlight, and the way her soft smile subtly lit up her features. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and a few curled tendrils framed her face, how anyone could think she was second best, Penelope didn’t know. Lizzie might be the sun of the Saltzman twins but Josie was the moon and Penelope would be damned if she didn’t love the night. If she didn’t know better she’d think the girl was made of stardust, moments like these certainly convinced her of it. Josie pulled her in for a quick kiss before turning and continuing to walk down the path. Penelope sighed happily, the siphoner always seemed to know what she needed, even before she herself did. Like coming out tonight, it was the perfect way to end a crummy day, and she had needed it. She hadn’t even told Josie that her day had been bad, the girl just seemed to know. It had taken a while for Penelope to let her walls down around Josie but once she had, she knew she could never regret it. Josie hadn’t pushed her, she’d just been there, never taking more than Penelope felt comfortable giving her.

 This time Penelope was the one to stop them. She pulled Josie into a hug, trying to show her how much she meant to her. Josie seemed to get it, as she pulled her in closer, Penelope didn’t have heels on, so Josie was at the perfect height to hold Penelope against her and rest her chin on the shorter girl’s head. Penelope could have cried at how amazing she felt.

 “Thank you, for tonight. And being you.” She whispered into Josie, tilting her head up to press a kiss against the hollow of her neck. Josie tightened her hold in response.

 They stood like that for a spell, just enjoying the contact before Josie pulled away, instructing Penelope to stay right there. She did as asked while the girl disappeared into growth. She came out holding something behind her back. Taking both of Penelope’s hand in her open one, she smiled.

 “Here, for you.” Josie held out a small, pink flower. An Aster. Penelope’s favorite.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, where’d you go?" Josie asked, bumping Penelope’s shoulder with her own and bringing the other girl back into the present.

 “Just thinking” Penelope returned, giving her an easy smile. “Let’s go, dinner starts soon.”  Josie chuckled and linked their arms, causing Penelope’s heart to jump. Leave it to Josie Saltzman to do things to her with the simplest, most innocent contact.  Penelope’s dazed smile remained on her face for the rest of the night, regardless of the knowing laugh M.G. let out when he saw it. There was hope for those two yet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The results of their science test were being passed out as Penelope made small talk with M.G. She wasn’t too excited about the grade she was going to get, she’d been distracted while taking the test and worry for Josie kept her from studying but she certainly wasn’t expecting to see a bright red F and a ‘see me’ scrawled on the top of the paper. Penelope’s mood dropped as she quickly folded the paper. The bell rang and stuffing it into her pocket, she swiftly left the room. Leaving a very confused M.G. to go to the library alone. Deciding to skip the rest of her classes for the day, Penelope dropped her stuff in her room before heading to the roof. One of the places she knew no one would look for her. It wasn’t like her to get this upset over a bad grade but today was an especially rough day and she didn’t have the mental energy to deal with it.  After she got onto the roof she whispered a quick spell to lock the door behind her, she wasn’t in the mood for people. Someone had built this small alcove nestled against the sharp contours of the roof and she was eternally grateful. This had quickly become her spot, smoking, thinking, anything. If she needed to be alone, this was her go to. The best part was that she was one of the only people who knew about it.

Sitting down against the wall, Penelope put her head in her hands. Hateful words echoed in her mind as a few tears began to slip out. Today marked four years since she’d been kicked out of her coven and though plenty of time had passed, the wounds always seemed to reopen. If her father had still cared about her, her grade today would have disappointed him even more, if that was even possible. She’d spent her entire childhood trying to be enough, trying to be worthy of her parents’ love and still, time after time, they had brushed her off in favor of someone or something else. Her father was never home, too busy running their coven to be with his family and her mother was never the kind of woman who should have had children. Always wrapped up in her own business, Penelope’s emotions or struggles didn’t matter enough to give the girl any time of day. So she’d learned to deal with things herself. Learned to not rely on anyone but herself. No one could hurt you if you didn’t give them the opportunity. Somehow, despite learning that lesson early and being successful with everyone else, when it came to her parents, something didn’t click and she’d put her heart, her soul, her blood, sweat, and tears into trying to please them, but it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t enough. She never had been. She never would be.

 Penelope was full on sobbing now, letting the full force of her parents' rejection wash over her. Shoulders shaking and breath coming in short gasps, the girl didn’t hear the door unlock and open.

 “Pen?” Josie’s voice rang out “ Hey! Penny!” the tall girl rushed over and knelt in front of Penelope. She grabbed the trembling girl’s arms and forced her chin up so they were eye to eye.

 “What happened?” Penelope just shook her head and tried to look away as a sob ripped from her throat. They were coming faster now, tears blurring her vision and she felt Josie’s hands leave her body. A new wave of rejection started to crash down on her until she felt Josie settle behind her, wrapping her arms around the broken girl. Josie began humming something as she rocked the two of them, Penelope could feel the reverberations of Josie’s voice against her back and she instinctually learned into the girl’s chest.

“Why? Why don’t they want me? What more can I do?” Penelope choked out, knowing Josie wouldn’t understand but she wasn’t mentally present enough to care. The contact with Josie felt good and her erratic breathing was slowing into something resembling normal.

 “I don’t know love. I’m sorry” Josie cooed stroking Penelope’s hair. Leave it to Josie to know how to make her feel better without knowing what was wrong. Penelope had never thought she could cry this much, but her body was proving her wrong. The tears didn’t stop, though they were more a small stream now than a devastating flood.

 Once she felt Penelope was okay enough for her to move, Josie turned her around to face her.

 “Okay. Can you tell me what happened?” Josie’s voice was soft but firm. She wasn’t letting Penelope get out of this without talking to her.

 Knowing that it was futile to fight it, Penelope sighed. Her life experience was screaming at her to lie and run, to not let Josie in. She pushed her gut reaction down before speaking.

 “It’s stupid.” Penelope pulled the test paper out of her skirt and handed it to Josie, not meeting her eyes, afraid of the disappointment she knew she’d see. The test itself wasn’t enough to warrant this reaction but she hoped Josie would be too caught up in the bad grade to realize it.

 “Oh Pen, what happened? You’re better than this.” Josie’s words caught a nerve and she flinched.

 “I don’t know okay?” Her voice came out sharper than she anticipated but she didn’t apologize, even though Josie was just trying to help. Josie ignored Penelope’s attitude and kept reading the page.

 “Well did you talk to him?”

 “No. And I’m not going to.”

 “Penelope. Why not? It won’t hurt.”

 “Because it doesn’t matter. I failed and nothing will change that. Why put myself through something I don’t want to do.” Penelope stopped herself, she didn’t want to say anything that would give up the true reason. That she couldn’t deal with an authority figure’s disappointment today.

 Josie sighed at Penelope’s stubbornness, “Well, sometimes you just have to get over it and do something you don't want to.”

 Penelope bristled, walls shooting up. “How would you know?” She snapped back. Josie’s mouth opened with a scathing remark to defend herself, but she thought better of it and bit back the insult. The girl was quiet for a moment as she thought. Feeling like she ruined things, Penelope made to stand but Josie’s grip on her tightened and she didn’t let her leave. Josie moved to give the girl some space and sat next to her rather than in front. She took Penelope’s hand and squeezed it.

 “This is obviously not about the test.” Josie chose her words carefully, “So what happened, really?” Penelope thought for a moment, quickly debating the pros and cons of just telling Josie the truth. It scared her though, it was partially why she’d broken up with Josie and letting the girl in gave her an opening to break Penelope’s heart just as she’d broken hers. An opening that her parents had used to shatter her.

“Four years ago today, my dad kicked me out of my coven.” She glanced at Josie, who nodded at her to go on. “We have this ritual where in order to become a full member, you must kidnap your sibling and bring them to the middle of the woods. You complete the ritual when you kill them and drink some of their blood. I know it’s beyond fucked up, but it’s an ancient tradition. I spoke out on it and since I was the coven leader’s daughter, it caused a lot of issues for my family. So I was given an ultimatum, perform the ritual and my father would forgive and forget what I’d said, or don’t and leave. If I left I’d never be allowed back, my name would be ruined and if I were to come into their territory ever again, I’d be hunted and killed.” Penelope sighed, keeping her mind from going to the dark place it had tried to frequent since that night. “Obviously, I said no, I would never do that to my brother. He was just a little kid. My father told me he wished I’d never been born and that I was the biggest disappointment of an heir he could have possibly have. I don’t know why it mattered then, he never cared to begin with.” Penelope’s voice broke and she stifled another sob. Josie pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.

 “Penny, I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

 Penelope let out a bitter laugh, “Didn’t I though? They never loved me, I was just a means to an end for them. They left me to raise myself even before I left the coven. My father was never home and my mother blamed me for it. She’d tell me I wasn’t good enough for him to be home and that I disappointed him by simply existing. When you’re told something like that your whole life, you start to believe it. I’ve talked through a lot of it with Emma and she said it was emotional abuse and it wasn’t my fault  but sometimes it gets to me.”

 Both girls were silent after Penelope finished. It felt good to tell Josie but that little bit of terror that she’d leave her was still there.  Josie took a deep breath before turning to look at Penelope. With their eyes locked, Penelope was surprised at the quiet fury she saw in Josie’s brown depths. It felt as though they could see into each other's soul and in that moment, she knew Josie didn’t blame her, she wasn’t going to leave her.

 “Penny. You are not what you were told, your parents were beyond wrong. You’re not what they said, you’re all kinds of amazing and wonderful. And even though you don’t like to show it, you’re kind and thoughtful and a million other great things. Anyone would be proud to know you and call you their own. I certainly am.”

 With that, Josie pulled her close and settled her arms around Penelope’s middle. The shorter girl let her head rest on Josie’s shoulder as they watched the sky darken and the stars emerge. Josie’s soft singing slowly filled the silence and Penelope let her eyes drift shut. Josie was there and she wasn’t leaving. For the first time, she felt safe and loved, felt like she was enough.

 

 

 

_“You are not alone_

_I’ve been here the whole time singing you a song_

_I will carry you, I will carry you_

_You are not alone_

_I’ve been here the whole time”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's fun little thing if you know flower meanings :)
> 
> I meant for this to be up sooner but I was in a bit of a slump. I'm good now though. I know it's very dramatic but it was bouncing around my head for the longest time. 
> 
> The song is 'Carry you' by Ruelle and Fleurie and I highly recommend it.


	6. Color Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's at a party and she's got a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know, I was gonna write this earlier and then I just.....didn't. Let's get to it, All mistakes are mine I hope you enjoy.

The normally quiet night was broken by the rising cheers of teenagers at the old mill. Finals were over, there was only a week left before summer and a celebratory party was in full swing. Not all the students would be going home, but it was a good excuse to get drunk and rowdy.

 

Penelope sipped her drink as she watched the crowd. A group of vampires engaged in a heated beer pong game with some wolves and it was getting intense. Raucous laughter and loud dance music swirled together, making hearing anything clearly, impossible. In Penelope’s mind, it was a miracle they hadn’t yet been caught. The girl liked parties, they were a good distraction and a fun way to relax. Usually, she joined in the chaos, but tonight she was content to people-watch. Gazing around lazily, she spotted Josie leaning against a tree, talking to Hope. Josie was drinking from the red solo cups in her hand and Hope was sampling a bit of the definitely spiked punch. The taller girl felt her eyes and turned to Penelope, waving her over. Hope nodded at the witches before dismissing herself, muttering something about trying to keep Lizzie from doing something she'd regret.

“You got Hope to play babysitter?” Penelope asked

“She volunteered. Turns out there’s quite a few people who don’t want me killing myself over Lizzie.” Josie explained, laughing a little. 

Penelope snorted, “Told you.”

“Oh shush. Are you enjoying the party?” Josie placed her hand on Penelope’s arm, and looked into her eyes, causing the girl to blush and look away.

“I guess, I was more enjoying watching people make fools of themselves.”

“You always do” Josie teased. “It’s nice seeing everyone so carefree.”

“Yeah. Do you know how many of them are staying? I know you, Lizzie, Hope, and M.G. are.”

“Well, there are a couple of younger kids and I think Raf and Landon. Maybe a few of the vamps, the odd witch or so. The wolves are all leaving, though.” Penelope hummed in acknowledgment. It was unspoken that she would be staying and she was grateful Josie didn’t bring it up. Ever since she’d spilled her guts to the girl she was a little wary of showing any vulnerability. She knew Josie would never judge her but she didn’t want her past to be all she was seen as.

“So…. Are you excited that Raf is staying?” Penelope scratched the back of her neck, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the fact that Josie was dating the wolf, but they were friends now. And being friends meant that she was going to try and be interested in Josie’s life. Interested in all parts of it. Like friends do.

Josie cocked her head, eyebrows furrowing. “Why would I be? I mean I’m not upset about it but I don’t really want to listen to Lizzie’s pining all summer.”

“But aren’t you two together?” The question caught Josie off guard, making her cough mid-sip of her beer. Penelope patted her back as she caught her breath.

 “You think I’m dating him?” Josie asked incredulously, her cough turning into a burst of laughter. “Penny, no. He’s nice but so not my type.” Penelope relaxed and a weight lifted from her chest.

“Well, you guys were getting pretty cozy around school...” She trailed off, giving the taller girl a playful smirk.

“How would you know,” Josie asked as if she didn’t already know Penelope’s answer. The girl had a way of knowing everything that happened in the school. If you wanted gossip, Penelope was your girl. 

The shorter witch waggled her eyebrows. “I have my ways.” Josie chuckled and bumped her shoulder into Penelope’s. 

“C’mon, let’s walk. It’s too loud here.” Linking their hands, the siphoner pulled them deeper into the woods, much to the chagrin of Penelope’s heart. While she wasn’t actively trying to get over Josie, she was trying not to do something stupid. Both of them being a little tipsy didn’t make that easier, neither did the physical contact. Their feet found a well-worn path between the trees, no light needed. They had walked this trail together countless times before and they settled into a familiar rhythm. Hands clasped, shoulders brushing, step in step.

 

As much as Penelope didn’t want to talk about her past, didn’t want to make it a defining feature in her life, she knew if she ever wanted another shot with Josie, she’d have to tell her the real reason why she broke up with her. It seemed the universe was giving her another shot at it, and so this time she was determined not to waste it. 

“Hey Jo,” she started, usually she had a plan for conversations like this, but the alcohol loosened her tongue and she decided just to go for it. A messy ramble seeming to have a better shot than a hard set plan. “I know it’s been a while, and I know it probably doesn’t even matter anymore but I think you deserve to know why I broke up with you.” Josie tensed but didn’t drop Penelope’s hand.

“Alright. I can’t say I haven’t wondered.”

“I know I said I didn’t love you anymore but god that was the biggest lie, that could never have been true. I never stopped loving you and I don’t believe I ever can Jojo. What I said was cruel and I’m sorry. I don’t know if you ever thought about it, if you could get past what I said. But if you did, you probably figured it was Lizzie taking too much time and while she did play a part in it, really I didn’t want to put all my shit on you. You were already spread so thin with Lizzie and school and your dad. I didn’t want to put anything else on you and then be the reason you broke, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself. Now I know that it wasn’t that big of a deal and we would have been okay but…” Penelope cut off with a sigh.

 Josie took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. “Thank you. I’m glad I didn’t do anything wrong. I think I knew you were lying but it was so sudden and it hurt so much. I couldn’t get past it soon enough to figure out why you’d done it.” She glanced at Penelope and smiled softly, silently telling her she was forgiven.

The tiny flame of hope that had been dancing in Penelope’s chest for weeks started to grow again. Things might just work out for them after all.

 

Soon, the two came across a familiar clearing. Because she’d been zoning out, Penelope hadn’t realized Josie had led them there. The girls sat down in the soft grass, a warm breeze brushed across their cheeks, reminding them of another night.

 

“Y’know, I think this was one of my favorite dates,” Josie whispered.

“Mine too.” Penelope paused. “Why are we whispering?”

“I don’t know.” They looked at each other and giggled, “I think I’m a little drunk.” Josie admitted.

“Me too,” Penelope said, nose scrunching in amusement. A moment passed and a thoughtful look crossed Josie’s face.

“Penny, what’s your goal in life? Like if you could have any non-material thing, what would it be?”

Penelope was silent for a minute before she spoke. “I want absolute freedom. I wanna live the way I want. Do anything. Not be held down by society’s restraints. Go places when I want to because I want to. Wake up when I want, sleep when I want. I… I just want to experience life with nothing oppressive holding me back.” Josie hummed at that and looked up at the stars.

 “Pen, as cliche as it sounds, I want to make people happy. But not in a way that sacrifices my happiness, y’know? It’s so easy to brighten someone’s day and it’s fun too. I’m working on living for myself and I’ve realized I can make people happy and take care of myself at the same time. The world has so much shit in it, one little thing that takes no energy on my part can make someone’s day and it’s so beautiful. Making people happy makes me happy. The world needs more goodness in it. If we were all a little nicer, a little more understanding with each other, we could do some really great shit.” Josie breathed out and looked at Penelope, lips quirked up at the ends, a glint in her eye. Penelope knew that look. Penelope loved that look. Josie was embarrassed but proud, something you didn’t see often. She reserved it for the small things she did for others that were meant to be secret. Once Penelope had caught Josie sneaking out of her room. When she questioned her, Josie’s face had lit up with that exact look. After some well-placed pokes, Josie had revealed that she'd left little flowers in Penelope’s room after finding out she’d had a bad day. Josie was so thoughtful, and now that she’d realized how to balance herself and the world, Penelope was beyond excited to see where she would go in life.

Penelope’s features softened and she looked at the other girl, eyes full of wonder. “Josie Saltzman, you are an angel.”

 

A while later the girls went back inside. After dodging the night staff, they made their way to the hall that Josie’s room was in. The two talked quietly as Penelope walked Josie back to her dorm. Once they arrived Josie pulled Penelope into a hug.

“Thank you.” She murmured into Penelope’s hair.

“Course,” Penelope said, pulling away. She opened Josie’s door for her and the girl slipped inside. She turned and the girls faced each other, each gazing into the other's eyes. They stared, neither wanting to be the first to break contact. Josie won the little contest and Penelope glanced away, stepping back from the door.

“Night Jojo.”

“Goodnight Pen.”  Penelope started to walk away, but before she got too far she heard Josie whisper.

“I never stopped loving you either.”

 

_ “You, colour me _

_ You colour my soul _

_ Make me dream of things I never did once before” _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Penelope had been planning how to ask Josie out since their late night conversation at the party. There were only two days before summer and if Penelope wanted to use her plan, she’d have to do it tonight. The flag football team was having their last practice that evening and Penelope wanted to catch Josie there. She hadn’t been able to think of any other way to get her alone without it being suspicious. She’d come up with an almost perfect plan to ask the girl out; she’d get the team to not show up to practice and after Josie got there and found herself alone, Penelope would pop out and ask her out during the sunset. The only problem was actually getting her alone. She only knew one person with enough power and reach to get the whole team to not show up. The only problem was that Lizzie Saltzman hated her. But Penelope wasn’t willing to give up, and if braving Josie’s evil twin was the only way to get her girl back, she’d do it happily.

 

 After making sure Josie was in the dining hall with M.G, Penelope snuck up to the twins’ dorm, having been tipped off by Hope that Lizzie was there.

“The things I do,” Penelope grumbled under her breath as she knocked on the door, hoping that when it was opened it wouldn’t be slammed in her face.

The door squeaked open and Penelope was met with the unimpressed face of her self declared arch enemy.

“Saltzman, just hear me out.” Penelope used her foot to hold the door open, making it so Lizzie couldn’t close it if she tried.

“Hurry up.” Lizzie’s glare might have had a lesser witch quaking, but Penelope didn’t even flinch.

“I need you to cancel football tonight. And you can’t tell Josie.”

“What the hell? Why?” Lizzie asked. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to figure out what Penelope had planned.

Penelope pushed her way inside the room and closed the door. If she had to go to all this trouble to surprise Josie, there was no way she’d let the secret get out before anything happened. “I'm going to ask Josie out and I need her alone. I want to surprise her and she’d figure it out if I asked her to meet me.”

Lizzie sighed and her features relaxed. It shocked Penelope that the girl was considering it. And so quickly.

“Ah fuck. Y’know, I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this for you. This is the only favor I’m ever doing you, got it?”

“Shit really?”

“Yes. As much as I hate it, Satan, you make her happy. I know I’m not the best sister but I do love her and if she’s happy I can make do. But if you hurt her again, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Penelope bit back a snarky remark, she was getting what she wanted and there was no way she was going to jeopardize it. “Believe me, I’d probably help you kill me if I did. I’m not making that mistake again.”

“Good. Now get out of my room, Park. Before I change my mind.” Penelope nodded and slipped out. She quickly made her way back to her dorm, careful not to be seen. If someone saw her leaving the twins’ room when Josie wasn’t present it mess everything up. She had a busy night ahead of her, and if all went well, she’d have her girlfriend back very, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be the last so stay tuned! The song is Color Me by Juke Ross. Love y'all and I hope you guys have a nice day/night :)


	7. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite idiots finally go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, this is it. I hope it's worth it and I'm sorry for such a long wait. I have major issues with starting and finishing things. There's a lot of really small references to earlier chapters in this so I hope you can pick them out. There's will be more notes at the end but for now, let's get to it. As usual, all mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy.

Penelope watched through an open window as Josie, clad in her practice attire, made her way to the field. She was still oblivious of what the raven-haired girl had planned. Taking a few deep breaths, the witch tried to steady her nerves. She’d done this before, why was it still so terrifying the second time around? A soft hand settled on her shoulder and she jumped. Penelope shot MG an exasperated look and the boy removed his hand and held both up in surrender.

“Sorry, Peez. You just looked so worried. You’ve got this, she's gonna say yes.”

“Am I really that easy to read?”

“I mean.. I’ve seen this whole thing play out and I know you. Both of you.” Penelope sighed at the vampire’s words. He was right and she knew it. It did nothing to calm her mind, however.

“I know. I just-I screwed this up the first time. I don’t want to do it again. Josie deserves better.”

“You won’t. Now you know how not to. And both of you have changed since last year..” MG trailed off and checked his watch. He glanced up to where Josie was standing, looking confused. “Okay, enough worrying. You gotta go.” He shoved Penelope gently towards the door. The girl rolled her eyes, MG, for all his faults, was a good friend and Penelope was glad he was in her life. She stepped out the door and shot a small smile towards her friend. He shooed her towards the athletic fields in response.

 

“Go get yo girl Peez.” He said loudly before walking off.  The witch turned and made her way down the porch, stopping briefly to grab a small flower from where she’d left it earlier, sitting on the handrail. She tucked it into her back pocket, careful not to crush it and called out to Josie, who at this point had figured out that something was up and was trying to text someone about it. Penelope hoped nobody would answer their phone, if she was as obvious as MG had made it seem, they would know what was going on and hopefully, they had enough brains to not interfere.

“Hey, Pen. Do you have any idea where the rest of the team is? It’s our last practice for the season and while it’s not important, I wanted to just have a little fun thing before the break.”

 Penelope rubbed the back of her neck and gave Josie a sheepish smile. “That is my fault, actually.” Josie’s eyebrows lifted. “I asked Lizzie to cancel practice so I could talk to you.”

 “You could have just asked me to meet you, why go to all this trouble? I mean _you_ talked to _Lizzie_.” Both girls laughed at that, Josie’s sister and Penelope would probably never be friends, but at least their quarrels had turned less into fighting and more into playful insults. Penelope knew it warmed Josie’s heart to see them not hating each other.

 “It’s a really nice day for starters. And if I’d asked you to meet me alone, you probably would have figured out what I’m about to ask you.” Josie’s eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head before realization shone in her eyes. “Penny?”

Penelope put up a hand. “Just let me say it okay. Josie Saltzman, you are the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. I know I screwed it up the first time and I regret that so, so much. But, I’ve learned from my mistakes and I’ve grown. So in the spirit of learning from the past, if you would let me take you out on a date, maybe I could show you just how much better of a person I am now.”

Meeting Josie’s eyes, Penelope was sure if the girl smiled any harder her face would split in two. The girl bit her lip trying to contain said smile but it was futile. Her joy radiated off of her and Penelope knew what her answer was going to be before she spoke.

 “Well, who would I be if I took away an opportunity for someone to learn.” Josie teased. Penelope winked at her. “Yes, Penny. I’ll go on a date with you.” Try as she might, Penelope couldn’t contain her grin.

“Great. I’ll pick you up from your dorm at eight tomorrow?”

“Sounds good. I guess I should pack my stuff up huh, seeing as there’s no practice.”

 

“I guess so.” Penelope started to leave before she remembered something. “Hey Jo, uh, this is for you.” Penelope handed Josie a small pink aster. The girl met her eyes, smiling. Penelope knew from the look on her face that she too remembered their night in the gardens, that happy night forever ago.

 

* * *

 

Penelope twisted the rings on her fingers around and around. She’d spent way longer on her outfit than she would like to admit and while she knew she looked good, she couldn’t help but hope Josie thought so too. These first date jitters weren’t common for her, the only girl who ever brought them out had been Josie. Thumbing one of the holes in her dark jeans, Penelope took a breath and knocked. The sound echoed and for a moment Penelope was worried Josie wasn’t in her room, that she’d bailed on her. The irrational fear disappeared as soon as it came when Josie opened the door. It took everything in Penelope to hold her mouth shut at the girl that stood before her. A strapless deep purple dress hugged the girl's curves and the hem skimmed the middle of Josie’s thighs. As Penelope dragged her gaze upwards, her heart rate increased. Soft brown eyes met green and both girls blushed.

“You look stunning Jojo.” Penelope said, remembering herself and causing Josie to giggle.

“You’re not too bad either.” The shorter girl smiled and held out her hand.

“Shall we?” Josie took it and Penelope led them outside to where her car was waiting. Once they were on their way and Josie was satisfied with the music, she took Penelope’s hand. Tracing small patterns on the soft skin of the girl's knuckles, she asked, “So how did you manage to swing this one? Getting out after curfew and all.”

Penelope glanced at the girl, with the streetlights illuminating her face, she looked ethereal. “I used my day pass, and with a little of MG’s convincing, and Hope’s distracting, your dad agreed pretty quickly.” The girl’s lips quirked in a mischievous smirk and Josie shook her head. “You little rebel.”

Day pass hours ended at six, but in Penelope’s mind, rules were meant to be broken. Especially if it was for pretty girls. The conversation dwindled into comfortable silence that was broken now and again by Josie singing along to the radio. Penelope’s heart fluttered, she loved when the girl sang and she wished Josie had the confidence to do it more often.

 

They arrived at the restaurant as the moon began to make itself known in the darkening summer sky. Penelope hopped out of the car, “Wait here.” She said and shut the door. Jogging around to the other side she opened Josie’s door and help out her hand, “M’lady, we have arrived.”

 Josie chuckled and took the offered hand. “You are _such_ a cheeseball.”

 Penelope feigned offense, open hand touching her collarbone. She pretended not to notice Josie's eyes follow the movement as she spoke, “Me? Cheesy? Why I never.”

 “Uhuh, sure Jan.” The girls laughed and made their way inside.

 

“Reservation for Park,” Penelope told the hostess. The woman looked them up and down before checking her screen. “Right this way Miss Park.” She showed them to their table which was in a quiet back corner of the restaurant. The full-length windows around them overlooked a small river that ran right through the middle of the busy town.

Josie gasped quietly, “Penelope, this is amazing.”

The girl smiled, “Only the best.” The siphoner blushed and focused her attention on the menu.

Their server came and went but the girls hardly noticed her other than to place their orders. Pleasant conversations blended with instrumental jazz. Lights reflected from the building danced with that of the stars on the surface of the river. Penelope couldn’t have asked for a better night. The food was wonderful and her company infinitely more so. They’d come so far in the last year. Ups and downs included, Penelope wouldn’t change it for the world. This was their lives, their story. It was theirs to choose, theirs to tell. And Penelope couldn’t be more grateful to the universe for it. She had never believed in soulmates before coming to Salvatore, but then again, she'd never met Josie Saltzman before coming to Salvatore.

 

After their meal, Josie excused herself to the washroom while Penelope paid the bill. Then the couple made their way back to the car. The drive back to the school was filled with lively conversation, all inside jokes and allusions to amusing events past, all was good and well. However, the night wasn’t yet over, Penelope still had one more trick up her sleeve. Detouring off the main road once they reached the bridge into Mystic Falls, Penelope navigated by memory and turned off the GPS.

“Penny? Where are we going?” Josie looked confused but curiosity shone in her eyes and Penelope knew she wouldn’t mind what was coming.

“It’s a secret. We’ll be there soon”

Josie groaned and rolled her eyes. They might be different people now, but old habits die hard and the siphoner was nosy and impatient as ever. It made Penelope laugh. The girl had no idea how endearing she was, or how much Penelope had missed her, missed this. Headlights shone on old trees as the road turned to gravel. A few minutes later Penelope pulled the car to the side of the road and parked.

“Penelope Park, if you brought me here to murder me I will haunt your ass.” Penelope laughed and brushed off the comment.

“C'mon, follow me.”

The girls wandered down an old path into the depths of the forest. As they walked, Josie slipped her hand into Penelope and interlaced their fingers. Penelope’s heart fluttered and she squeezed Josie’s hand in response. The dense trees soon opened into a familiar clearing illuminated by stars from the clear night sky.

 “I don’t know if you know, but this clearing has more than one entrance. One by the school and one here” Penelope said, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. She’d decorated the place similarly to one of their past dates and judging by the touched look that was making its way onto Josie’s face, the girl knew.  She whispered a spell and glowing lights flickered to life as music trickled in from a hidden speaker.

“Penny, this is beautiful. Thank you.” Josie pulled her into a tight hug, throwing her arms around the girl's neck. Penelope looped her arms around Josie’s waist and quietly increased the music’s volume. Pulling back slightly the girls’ eyes met and for a long moment, they studied each other’s faces. Penelope was sure Josie was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Full lips quirked into a smile, large coffee-colored eyes full of what could only be described as love. Her perfect eyebrows. Her pale skin dotted with the occasional freckle. The universe had gone all out on this girl. A few tendrils had escaped from Josie’s bun and were hanging freely around her face, Penelope heard Josie’s breath hitch quietly as she brushed an errant curl back behind the girl’s ear.

“You, are divine.” She whispered. A blush crept up Josie’s exposed neck and she captured Penelope’s lips in her own to hide it. Slow and soft, they didn’t rush the kiss. It had been so long and it felt so right. Penelope wanted nothing more than to drown in the ocean that was Josie, the ocean that was her girl. She wanted to drown but she wanted to breathe and kissing Josie was like coming up for air after a lifetime of holding her breath. Kissing Josie was everything conflicting in the best way possible, fire and snow, earth and air, vulnerability and resilience, being meaningless but utterly infinite. It was heaven and it was hell, and Penelope was willing to move both to keep this girl forever. Screw Lizzie, Josie was the sun and Penelope was more than happy to play Icarus and burn, burn, burn.

 

Finally, the two succumbed to lack of oxygen and they unwillingly pulled away from each other, chests rising and falling in unison, hearts beating in tandem.

“I missed that. I missed _you._ ” Josie whispered into Penelope’s ear. 

“Me too.” She replied, hoping her voice showed just how much she had.

The beat of the music changed and a grin broke out over Penelope’s features. She moved her hands to rest on Josie’s hips. “Dance with me!” Josie laughed and obliged. Moving back and forth to the fast-paced love song, they sang along in between giggles. Penelope spun Josie around and her dress turned into a galaxy of glittering diamond stars amid a purple andromeda background. Josie’s eyes went wide and she threw her head back, joy radiating from all her features. Penelope took that moment to dip the girl, causing Josie to let out a delighted scream. They danced for their past and their future, for what was and what would be. They danced to all the pain they’d gone through, and to all the joy the future would bring. The song ended and the two stood catching their breaths. Slowly, a soft guitar melody spilled into the night and Josie pulled Penelope close. Penelope rested her chin on Josie’s shoulder and as the lyrics began, Penelope’s voice joined them.

 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 

The girls swayed together, Penelope’s arms wrapped around Josie’s waist again and Josie’s hands made their home crossed behind Penelope’s neck. Penelope picked her head up and looked into the other girl’s eyes before Josie gently pressed their foreheads together. The shorter girl’s voice grew quieter but she didn’t stop singing. She didn’t plan to. She hadn’t planned on meeting Josie, hadn’t planned on falling in love, hadn’t planned on breaking her heart. But she did. And she did plan on loving her for the rest of her life, did plan on making it up to her every day, did plan on showing Josie she was worth all the stars in the sky and did plan on giving them and much more to her. She did plan, she did plan, she did plan.

 

 

 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason the car scenes were long is cause I find the idea of Penelope driving real real sexy ;) Obviously, I had to use that song but it's meant to be the Kina Grannis version. 
> 
> Alright, so I want to thank everyone who read this, especially all of you that left comments/kudos getting those emails makes me so so happy, if you've seen that Tumblr post "emails with “[AO3] Comment on _____” in the subject line give me a better dopamine rush than hard drugs ever will" Its the truest thing lol. anyway, You all are so so kind and I can't express enough how much your feedback means. I've never shared anything I've written and mostly I write academic papers(like the one I'm procrastinating right now....) so this was new.(obviously) I had a lot of fun with this so I'm probably gonna continue(y'all ain't getting rid of me that easy). To be honest, this was never supposed to go this direction, it was supposed to be some sad one-shot but I got a comment that said they were looking forward to seeing how the girls got back together n shit and I was like "fuck, now I gotta write that." (my legit actual thoughts)I'm so happy I got that comment because without this fic wouldn't have happened and I probably wouldn't write anything else and I wouldn't have found how much I enjoy doing it. So to that person, thank you. I hope you know who you are. :)
> 
> Okay, that's enough of my babble, but truly I'm so grateful to everyone for reading this and I really hope you enjoyed it and that this chapter was a satisfying ending. If you want to yell at me about posie, my tumblr is the-idea-of-stars, Have a great day/night everyone, thank you again :)


End file.
